


Number One Ninja parallels and AU's

by purplesmiles



Series: Bakugou ninja-verse [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Parallels, Reincarnation, Team as Family, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: This book features one-shots, omake's, parallels, spin offs, different AU's and snippets from my other fic titled 'Number one Ninja'.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Bakugou ninja-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106192
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	Number One Ninja parallels and AU's

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a reason for writing this except for the fact that the idea randomly came to my mind in biology class 
> 
> ..y'all can probably guess how much focus I have for my studies.

Today was the first time Bakugou was going to Itachi's house. Well, not the first, but the first time he'd be going for a sleepover. Not just picking him up for practice or missions. Now that they had been genin for almost six months, they were used to each other. All three of them. Usually they spent their sleepovers or team dinners at Bakugou's house, since neither the Uchiha or the Hyuuga were that comfortable with being in the others clan compound yet.

Fucking politics.

But since Hagakure had some other assignment today, and Orochimaru was busy as well, they could sleepover at Itachi's place. Which was cool and all, ignoring how emotionally constipated the entire clan was. Honestly, both his teammate's came from entirely messed up families, and Bakugou was glad to be the 'civilian' one.

He'd trade all the privilege's and respect that comes from having a clan to back you up for a loving home and doting parents. He's never been one to rely on external forces to prove himself. Even as a hero, he had no former connections to the hero society, no famous parents or cousins. No special recommendations, he'd never even thought of such setbacks getting in the way of his goal, and that wasn't about to change now.

"Good evening, Mikoto-obasan," he greeted as she opened the door and ushered him in. "Itachi is upstairs with Sasuke, Shisui and his little brother are there too, you should go and join them," she replied and he nodded, that was the plan. Wait, "Shisui's brother?" He asked, he didn't know the other man that well, but had met the other enough to know how fond he was of his best friend and that Itachi looked up to him as an older brother.

He didn't know that the other had a sibling.

"Ah yes, he's about Sasuke's age, but doesn't attend the academy. He doesn't want to be a ninja, he's very shy." She said kindly, a small sad smile on her face, "His appearance is also very unique in the clan, which makes it hard for him to fit in. Shisui does as he can, and Fugaku also visits him during his patrols, but he's very shy." She added.

Shy. Even for an Uchiha?

Tch, as much as he thought that the village's former treatment of the clan was wrong and the Uchiha didn't deserve that, they sure had their issues. Isolating a child based on appearances. And then they went on to preach how clan came before everything and they'd do anything for family.

Hypocrisy at its finest.

"Don't worry, I tend to be good with children," he replied before waving and making his way up the stairs with his duffel bag. And he did, tend to be good with children, for some god forsaken reason. Maybe it was because Sakura was such an angel child that he could look at them without seeing savage monsters now. Whatever the reason was, he either came across as totally unapproachable or became a favourite.

He opened the door to his friends room after a knock, suspecting they couldn't hear it over the level of noise in the room. Which sounded like Sasuke and Shisui arguing. Nothing new.

"Hey Tachi, his cousin, Sasuke," he said as he entered, ignoring Shisui's cries of 'you remember by name, I _know_ that!'

"Hello, Katsuki, Are Naruto-chan and Sakura-chan at Ino-chan's home?" He asked and Bakugou nodded, not missing the miniscule frown on the younger Uchiha's face. Bet he still refused to understand why he was not invited to the girls sleepover night, well, at least he wasn't throwing a tantrum about it now.

"Shisui-nii-" a new voice spoke as someone exited the closet and Bakugou turned to look at the person.

.....

What?  
  


What the fuck?

Is this a genjutsu?

Because there's no way he's seeing an five year old Shoto Todoroki in front of him right now.

He's not.

Right?

"Half and half bastard?" He said weakly and everyone in the room bristled.

"Katsuki-san, I don't appreciate you making fun of my little brothers appearance." Shisui said, his tone devoid of its usual cheer. Huh? Oh, he thought Bakugou was calling him that due to his hair and eye colours. Absently he noted that this 'unique' colouring was what Mikoto-san was talking about earlier.

"I'm not, you are half and half bastard, right?" He questioned the other who was standing still, he stayed quiet for another moment before replying, "Spiky Pomerian" He replied in a monotone voice.

There was another round of silence in the room.

From Bakugou because he was shocked all the way to infinity.

From Shisui because this was the first time he'd seen his younger brother give anyone a ....could this be called a nickname? For as long as he could remember, Shoto had taken a very long time to warm up to anyone. It was only after years that he started calling him nii-san. He still refered to everyone else, including Itachi and Mikoto-obasan by their names and polite suffixes. He'd been angry when Katsuki called him 'half and half' because he knew of the discrimination his brother faced in the clan due to having two completely different hair and eye colours. Shoto never seemed to be bothered by it, had never tried to 'fit in', but Shisui was sure it must've stung. .

Right?

Apparantly not, since he went right ahead and called his cousins best friend a ...Spiky Pomerian.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU, YOU ICYHOT, WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN YOU BEFORE TODAY... YOU..." The blonde trailed off, looking completely flabbergasted for once

What was going on? .

Did Shoto and Katsuki knew each other from before? That was unlikely, but not impossible. Shoto preferred staying indoors, but he did go out once in a while. It was possible he had met the other when he was in the compound training grounds. Or maybe at a market. Even more surprising was the fact that they seemed to know each other well enough to have nicknames, albeit a bit non-traditional ones.

"Don't give me a headache, we can talk later, my soba will get soggy." Shoto replied and dived into his bowl of cold soba.

Katuski was left open mouthed and wide eyed.

The two older Uchiha shared a glance and shrugged, both as clueless as the other.

Sasuke didn't have time for this drama, he was busy thinking about how Ino is going to corrupt Naruto and Sakura into becoming fangirls. He swore it spread like a disease.

Though maybe it won't be that bad if Naruto fawned over him instead of insulting his hair for once...

**Author's Note:**

> so I had this idea earlier today morning and right now I'm sitting with my laptop on the roof for the amazingly warm sunshine that has decided to bless us in this winter season today. It's almost 4pm but the sun is still shining bright and im soaking up every drop of warmth I can get from it. I want winters to be over already. .
> 
> anyway,,,,, ignoring that, I made this so I could write different AU's and tangents from the main fic, if anyone has any ideas/requests, please please please comment them! They can be set in any age or timeline, maybe even different universes. 
> 
> That's all for this chapter, thank you very much!


End file.
